Sonic Avengers Assemble
by MLPLoverForerver
Summary: Base on "The Rift" by TheManFromMars. On Mobius, Sonic and co celebrates Shadow's birthday. Meanwhile, on Earth, the Avengers celebrates Natasha's. What If their universes begins to clash, or should I say swap? Suck at summary, writting. Rated T for violance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Avengers. They belong to SEGA and Marvel.

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the almost peacefull planet of Mobius. The sun is shining, birds are chirping. It's a great day for a picnic, or a birthday party. In a place known as Mystic Ruins, under the shade of a big tree, a few humanoid like animals called Mobians, are gather to celabrate that praticular occasion.

"Alright! Everything is all set!"cheerfully claim a pink heghehog, the one who come up with the idea. Her name was Amy Rose, a sweet girl when she is not angry, who is sometimes(okay, often) a crazy fangirl to a certain blue hero, claiming to be his girlfriend. Amy was going over the decoration for the party. But she wasn't alone.

Rouge the bat was also there. She's a world famous jewel thief that also an agent for for the G.U.N( **G**uardians **U**nited of **N**ation), a human military. Yes, humans does exits on Mobius. Here, Mobians and humans live in peace, although there are some that wants to take over the world. Rouge was setting the tables while annoying a very piss off echina.

That echina is Knuckles, the guardian of a thing call the Master Emerald. I'll tell you about it later. He also has super strengh that can punch though a brick wall. Right now, he is very angry at Rouge, but try to ignore her as he was setting the snacks and drinks for the party. He doesn't want to start a food fight, nor anger Amy.

There was also Silver, Blaze, Cream and Cheese. Silver was white hedgehog with the power of telekinisis, which means he can control physical objects with his mind. He's from the future that went back into the past to stop a terrible event from happening. But now it's over so he just here to have fun and to help his friends from the past.

Blaze is a light purple cat with the power to control fire. She is also a princess from another dimension came here to stop an evil scienctist from rulling both dimension. She succeeds with a little help, and being a princess, she owes them a favor.

Cream like in her name, is a cream coloured rabit. She's a sweet little one with an adventuring spirit, who always tries to help her friends, despite her age. And Cheese is Cream's pet Chao, a light blue creature that can only be found on Mobius. He's kinda like a Pokemon, speaks only it's specie's name, except he doesn't have powers or anything special.

BOOM!

"VECTOR! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"Amy screams angrily.

"Hey! Give me a break will ya!? It's not like I'm good with this stuff."argue a voice.

"But you just said you were a pro at this." another voice said mockingly.

"Shut it! Charmy!" said the other voice.

The voices belongs to Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee, two out of three members of the Chaotix Dectective Angency.(a really bad agency if you ask me), their job is to solve mysteries, but buiness was quite terrible, but they always got paid for helping other people. There's also another member name Espio the Chamelian, but he's not here, said something about family reunion. They were helping with the music and sound system.

"Here, let me fix it for you" said a third voice.

"Thanks, Tails"thanked Vector.

Tails real name is Miles Prower. But his friends called him Tails because of his features, he's a fox with TWO tails. He's also is really smart, and he's only 8 years old, the same age as Cream. And good with machinery, he owns his own airplane.

"Chao chao" said Cheese.

"What is it Cheese?" wonder Cream.

Cheese point it's fingerless hand to the right. Cream follow and saw two sillouetts in the distance. One blue and one black. This sent Cream to a panic.

"Guys, they're coming! Hurry up and hide!"Shouted Cream.

This also sent everyone in full panic mode. Everyone tried to finish what they were doing as fast as they can. Then they all hide, under the table, behind the tree and in the tree.

As the two silouetts from earlier ran to their direction at almost the speed of sound. We can somewhat see them in full image. The first one was a hedgehog with azura quills. This was Sonic the Hedgehog, The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, The famous hero of Mobius. Amy's so called boyfriend. He's a kind, care-free hedgehog that can handle any situation, with a little help from time to time.

The second was a black hedgehog with red stripes at the tip of his upright quills. This was Shadow the Hedgehog and no, Sonic and Shadow are not related, although they do look alike. The Ultimate Life Form. The Anti-hero. He was created 50 years ago, by doctor Genrald Robotnik. Why those he look so yound? I'll tell you about it later. Right now he looks angry. His ruby red eyes flash with fury.

"SONIC!" He yell angrily.

"GIVE ME BACK THE EMERALD!"

"You gotta catch me first!" Challenge Sonic.

Shadow chased Sonic to the tree, where he notice the deco. Sonic stop and so did he. And once he did.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone come out of their hiding place. As if cue, a banner appear from the tree with words that made him wince.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW

" Happy birthday, buddy!" Sonic said, his hand forming THE famous Sonic thumbs up.

Shadow stood there for a while, left brow slightly twitching.

"You know what? Just keep it. I'll be back for it later." Shadow said flatly, then makes his leave.

"Wait just minute! Your leaving already!? But the party hasn't even started yet?" said Sonic.

"And I don't want to stay and play at this stupid party." He said darkly.

" Stupid!? But we spend alot of time planning this." Argue Amy, trying to make him stay.

"Waste of time." He said.

"Come on, Shadow. Just stay for a little while." said Rouge. Oh! There's one thing I forgot to tell you. Shadow works at G.U.N, too. Him and Rouge are partners.

"For the last time, **NO**." He stated, almost shouting."I'm not going to stay at this party and there's no way you're gonna make me."

A few minutes later.

Shadow is now sitting on one of the chairs with a party hat on his head(A/N: *chuckles*), muttering under his breath why he stayed. Everyone else were busy playing party games, eating snack, and occaslonaly chatting. (They already did the candles, let just say you do NOT want to know what are Shadow's wishses).

"Hey! Everyone! It's time to open presents!" Cheered Amy.

They were just ordinary presents to Shadow. Bullets, guns, gift cards, etc etc...

"Here!" said Sonic as he throw the red Chaos Emerald he stole from Shadow. " It was suppose to be your birthday present. You can't have it before it started, ya know."

Shadow didn't say anything but catch the Emerald and put it in his quills. Silver also so gave him a white Emerald but his quills were full(Try to guess what's in there*Shivers*) so he lay it on the table.

"Ok, now for the grand finally! Silver, if you please?" anounced Amy.

Silver steps out of his seats and infront of the crowd:" Ok, I've been working on this all week. I hope you all like it. Happy Birthday Shadow."

Silver uses his power to lift himselft off the ground, a light green aura surrounding him. He stayed there for a few seconds, and then two green orbs apeared on his hands. It started to swirl around him, creating several more and changing colour along the way. It look like a disco ball or a cool light show. Shadow remain as he always is: Cold. While everyone else cheered Silver on.

Charmy ate too much candy and it's now in a sugar rush(which is never a good thing). He's fly around with super speed, accidentally hitting Silver while he's preforming, causing the orbs he created going haywire. Few were screaming Charmy's name, while others run and hide, avoing the orbs. One manages to hit the Chaos Emerald on the table. It's glow keep going on and off like a lightbult. Everone came out to inspect it. Shadow was about to grab it when the Emerald shot a powerful white beam to his head. He fell to ground, slowly losing cousiusness, his vision turn blurry. All he could hear was Rouge calling his name before everthing went black.

* * *

"_Ugh, my_ _head._" Shadow though as he felt like coming back to the real world.

When he woke up complelely, he found himself on a two person bed with soft cushions and blanket. The room itself was luxurious but seems empty.

"_What? Where am I, I don't remember seeing this place before?_" He thought while rubbing his head trying to recall if he know it from somewhere, that's when he notice something: His normaly white glove cover hand was now a black fingerless gloved hand, and through the expose parts he saw, peach colour finger!?

_"What!?"_ He thought to himself. How can his fingers be peach, he had black ones. He stared at them for a while as he started to move them around, he was now more shock. He started to get up, only to find himself almost falling over, if it weren't for the wall. He look down and found that he was wearing black high heel boots. He also saw him now wearing a black catsuit with a red hourglass on the belt.

_" Sonic, if this your doing then when I find you I'll kill you!"_He shouted in his mind. He look around to see if there's a mirror or something for look at what he claim that Sonic did to him. and he found one on the other side of the room. He started walking to there, tripping and falling from time to time because of the boots. When got to other side safely, he stare at his reflection and was now more shock than ever.

He was not a hedgehog, but a human girl who look like in her twenties. His black quills were replace with short curly red hair. His eyes weren't ruby red, instead they were green. He still have the catsuit, gloves and shoe he saw from earlier, but now with the breasts it was a little disturbing. But that didn't matter, what do matter is how he turn from a hedgehog to a human girl.

"What...what happen to me?" Was all he can spoke, in a female voice.

* * *

**Me: Yay! First chapter! **

**Shadow: Why did you change me into a girl!?**

**Me: First, I didn't change you and second, Spoliers. Oh and don't forget to review, please.( No flames )  
**

**Shadow: Ugh!**

**Me: Don't be such a grumpy pants, or do you want to tast the Pinkie again.**

**Shadow: I'd rather you don't.**

**Me: Then stop being grumpy. I'm also open for suggestion. If you have any ideas, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Well, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally! FINALLY! I CAN COUNTINUE THIS STORY! WHY ARE YOU READIND THIS ANYWAY?! LET'S GET STARED!**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention, in this story, Nick Fury didn't fake his death and Hydra was somewhat defeated, but few managed to escape, also SHIELD ****still ****exist. And Banner can now turn into the Hulk**** will, but sometimes let the Big guy do his thing. **

**I don't own Sonic or Avengers, they belong to Sega and Marvel.**

* * *

It was beautiful day in New York city, a perfect day to celebrate a special occasion, especially to a couple of superheroes that saved the Earth from aliens and other stuff.

"Come on, pick up the pace, they'll be here any minute!" Shout a voice.

That voice belongs to the billionaire, playboy, mechanic, philosophy Tony Stark. Or popular known as Iron Man. He use to sell weapons, but change for the better, and it only took a couple of deaths and a girl. He's also the one to reasslemble the Avengers. And right now

he's being a pain by "supervising".

"Alright, can't you be more patient?" Said another voice.

"Yeah Tony, maybe if you help out, we can get it all done a lot faster." Said yet, another voice.

Those voices belongs to Samual Willson and Steve Rogers, the Falcon and Captain America. Sam is the newest nember of the Avengers. He's really smart and skilled at combat, sorta.

While Steve is a Super Soldier. Long story short, Steve was a kid from the 1940', got involved in an experiment and is now stronger. But during a mission, he got trapped in ice for 70 years until now. He's still sad about all of his love ones gone, but has put that behind him. Now this old man is showing some hits and it helped him save the world.

The two met while jogging and after stuff happened, they became friends. Sam was helping with decorations while Steve's setting up al kinds of snacks and drinks.

"I am helping, by supervising." Argued Tony.

"Am I too late, then?" Said a new voice.

" Bruce, you made it! It wouldn't be party without my favorite green animal."

This is Bruce Banner, a scientist who was exposed to a thing called Gamma radiation, and now has another guy call Hulk in him ready to smash. But don't worry, he has a soft spot for glass animal figures. I better tell who's left now before continuing, trust me, you'll be glad I did.

There are Natasha Romanoff, AKA the Black Widow. She is the only female nember of the Avengers. She has a very tragic past, so we won't go there. She's also an agent of an organization called SHIELD.

Then there's Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye. An archer that can hit the center of a grape at a far distance. Like Natasha, he has a tough past and is an agent of SHIELD. He also has a very dry sense of humor.

And last but not least, Thor: the god of Thunder. He met the Avenger because his crazy adopted little brother wanted to rule the world. Yes, Asgard exist, it just really far away. All three of them are currently not present.

And now let's past forward because there's a little argument and rebuild involved.

AN ARGUMENT AND REBUILD LATER.

Everything is all set, now all they to do is wait for the main guess.

"Why are we here again?" Asked Natasha.

"I told you, it's a suprise." Replied Clint. The two of them are in the Avengers Tower elevator. When the two got in.

BAND!

"Suprise!" Everyone shouted. There was a banner that saids:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATASHA.

Said person just stared, silence fill the air.

"Ok, what is all this about?" Ask Natasha, after the shock.

"Come on! Can't a guy celebrate a friend's birthday party!?" Said Tony, with a smile. Nat just raise an eyebrow.

" Actually, Tony wanted to celebrate the "Early 2 years anniversary for beating the Chitaru" Sam blunt out.

"Sam! You weren't suppose to tell her!" Screamed Tony.

"Sorry, but it looks like she's going to leave and/or punch you if I didn't."

Tony sighed:"It's true, I wanted to do that." He admit.

Natasha just stare again. She was about to said something when...

*Thunder and lighting*

"Hm...Thor must be here. Come on, somebody get him, you know how he still gets lost in here, even with Jarvis help." Said Steve, finally speaking into this.

Natasha just head to the elevator, click the button to the landing pad floor, and up she go. When got there, she was greeted by the god himself.

"Lady Natasha! It is good to see you again, and I wish you happiness on your day of birth." Boomed Thor happily.

" Good to see you too Thor. " she replied with a cold tone. Eventually, everyone was here as well.

" Hey Thor, how is Odin?" Said Steve.

" Ah, father is doing well, thank you for your concern, although it was not necessary. Anyway, as you said, I have brought the most "awesome"( as the friend Stark described ) gift you have ever seen!"

"Ok, let see it, then." Said Stark. Suddenly, dark clouds appeared in the sky.

" That would be it, is it?" Wondered Clint, looking a little bit concern. Thor shook his head, looking at the clouds. All of the sudden, a white beam shot out of the clouds and hit Natasha on then head. She fell to the ground, vision blurry, everyone rush to her aid but eveything went black before that.

(Ugh, my head, what happened?)Natasha thought as started to wake up. She espected to wake up in one of Stark's five star guess room, but instead it was a basic room with purple floor tile and wallpaper, with a bookshelf, a closet and a desk, all were a birch color. The bed she was on is white, with matching blankets and pillows. She look around, this was too simple for Starks standards.

(Where am I?) She thought. She never seen this place before. She place a hand to her forehead, trying to put the puzzle together, but notice something. Her hands had white gloves with gold rings. She touch herself, to feel something...fluffy and furry. Now she was staring to freak out a little. Decided to find a mirror to look at herself, she scan the room for a mirror, a found one attached to the closet door. She got up, step on the floor, hearing a soft clink. Looking down, at her feet, there were these weird metal shoes. Ignoring it for now, she countinue to walk towards the mirror. When got there, she look at herself, now even more shock, checking to see if she was seeing things.

What in front of her wasn't her reflection, but a humanoid ebony heghehog with a tan muzzle. It's quills stood upright with red streaks. A tuff of white fur where chest is. Ruby red eyes stare with disbelief, shock and a hint of fear. She move her hand to touch the mirror, the heghehog In the mirror move as well. She stared in horror.

"This has to be a joke." She spoke, in a male voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey,**** everyon****e! Sorry I haven't update in a while. A lot of things happened involving school and ****my computer got lost. But I got good news, I'm officially on summer** **vacation,**** so I hope I can update more _often._ Anyway, let's not waste time a****nd get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Sonic. They belong to marvel and Sega.**

* * *

Shadow stares at the mirror for who-knows-how-long_._ How can this be? How is he a human? Why is he girl? And where is he? He wished he had the awnser to all of those questions. That's what he hated the most: Having no awnser, in the dark of the situation.

_"Maybe it has something to do with that beam from the Chaos Emerald". _He thought, that's the only explanation that pop up in his head. But what about the location he's in. Shadow has no idea where he is. He couldn't thought any further when he heard a voice.

_"Good morning,miss Romanoff. I hope you are feeling well today?" _The voice said. This caught Shadow's attention, he frantically look around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. He didn't recognize the voice. Maybe he was captured while was unconscious, and maybe his captive are the real reason this happened to him.

"Who's there!? Who are you!? Show yourself!?" He screamed with his new voice, it was weird, but he step that aside. Wait till he get his hands on the person(which he assumed that it wasn't Sonic) that captured him, and most likely turn him this way.

"_It appears that the lightning bolt has done more damage to your brain than we thought. I'll go get master Stark to check on you."_ Said the voice, with a bit of concern. Now he knew that these people has something to do with this.

"Wait! I'm not done! What did you do to me!? Anwser me!" Shadow screamed, again. Now his confusion has turned into frustration. He had to find a way out of here. It's simple, get out of this room, find the ones that did this to him(and if it's Eggman then he would like to add anger into his list of emotion), force them to change him back and/or take him back to Tails workshop. He didn't even got time to complete his plan when heard the door opening. And income two humans, both male from the looks of it. One has black hair, beard. A black shirt with a strange light blue glow in the chest area, jeans and sneakers. The other has blonde hair, purple glasses and really weird looking suit, along with a bow and quiver. The black haired man spoke.

"Wow Natasha, you look like you saw a ghost, that or maybe the bolt messed up you facial nerve." And he said with a light chuckle." Come on! Let's see what wrong with you."

And wasting no time, Shadow run as fast as he can towards the now open door, but was stopped by the blonde haired man.

"Woah, Nat, easy there! If you've lost your memory then it's me, Clint Barton. Ya know, your partner, teammate, I stole your gun once. Come on, I'm so memorable!" Said the man. But Shadow didn't listen. He wasn't listening to anyone. Instead, he kicked the mam square in the gut, which made his opponent fall to the ground. Seeing his opportunity, Shadow rush out the door and running as fast as he can on these heels. The other man shock throughout the ordeal, finally recovers and yells at a communicater in his ear while chasing after Shadow.

"Avengers! Natasha has escaped! Clint is down! I think the lightning scrambled her mind! If see her do not engage combat!"

"Isn't Steve the one making orders?"

"No time for jokes soldier, we gotta find Romanoff. Do you know where she is, Stark?"

" She just run out of her room, it'll be long before she reach the elevator, so while you're ahead, get over here! I'm pursuing her right now!" Stark said, signing out and continue the pursuit. Shadow ran, but he didn't got his usual speed, it must've been taken from him. And other than his fist, he was defenseless. He can't summon Chaos Energy, which made him frustrated.

_" I better find a solution,FAST. Because I don't want to be like this more than I have __to". _He thought. After a few seconds of more running, he saw an elevator door, but he didn't reach it because he felt a sharp pain on his side. Looking down, he saw a small syringe filled with green liquid. He turn around and saw the black haired man holding tranquilizer. It didn't take long to realize the he was tranquilized. As Shadow stumbled to the ground, he heard the man whisper a "sorry".

_"This is officially the worst and weirdest day of my life."_ Shadow thought, as the world turn black again.

* * *

**Me: Another chapter done! Thank you those that have been patient enough to wait. For now, see ya real soon. And plz join my guessing contest. It's always fun to see supporters having fun. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there, everybody! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Also, I would like to thank a special person that motivates me throughout the story. See if you can guess who in the reviews. Anyway, it's time to move on. Enjoy! *Insert heart*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Sonic or Avengers. They belong to SEGA and Marvel.**

* * *

Natasha stared intensively at the mirror, bewildered at her new appearance. How is this possible? Why was she a heghehog? And where was she? Surly she's not at Avengers Tower, nor S.H.I.E.L.D's infirmary(or living quaters), nor her apartment( Her apartment was simple and she actually never liked the color purple). She hated this, not knowing what's the situation. It was irritating, and that's the only emotion other than fear and confusion.

_Maybe it has something to do with that lighting bolt. _She thought, that's the only logical explanation that pop up in her head. Was this some weird Asgardian magic? Was someone trying to take over Earth, again? But there is still the issue of where was she. She doesn't know where she "here" is? But instince (And brain) told her to get out of here and find a way out of this mess. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, and look aroung the room for a way out. Not long after that, she found a wooden door. Slowly, she approach the door, the strange shoes making a clinking sound against the floor, twisting the knob, making sure no one's around and step outside. From there, it was a long hallway that was painted with a cream color, several paintings lined the walls. Slowly and carefully, she walk down the hallway, keeping a sharp eye, ready for anything.

At the end, there was staircase. once again, she slowly walk down the stairs, being carefull not to make a sound. But then suddenly, the shoes made a "Click" sound. Before she could do anything, the shoes "Fired up" and she was sent skiing down the rest of the stairs and to a room at high speed. Natasha can barely hear herself sceaming in panic as she was sent flying out a window. After a while, the shoes stopped, leaving her tumbling to a nearby field of grass by the sudden brakes. She lay on the ground, eyes widened in khock at what just ocurred.

_What the hell just happened?_ She thought. After a couple of seconds, she sat up. looking down at the shoes for better inspection, she realized that they're some kind of rocket powered air skates. New question sprang into mind. but she didn't get to think of them when a voice was heard.

"Wow Shadow, that was some fall there. Am I right?" said a voice. Natasha looked up, to see a heghehog that looked like her current form, only blue in fur color, emerald green eyes and red tennis shoes, I almost forgot to include the cocky expression. She stood up, looking with once a again shocked eyes at the heghehog.(A/N:I'm suprise her eyes didn't explode).

"Woah Shad, are you ok?" said the heghehog, dropping the cockiness and looked at her with a hint of concern. Natasha couldn't believe her eyes.

_That's it, I'm dreaming. Why didn't I think of this before? The bolt just knock me unconscious and now I'm in some weird, messed up dream. _She thought, while accidentally stepping back, big mistake. The skates ativated once again, and she was speeding of to a...nearby moutain? Natasha faceplant into the moutainside. She stayed there for a while, before falling to ground. Her entire body ached, which made the "Dreaming Theory" went out of her mind.

"So much for dreaming" She thought out loud. The world was turning black a again, but not until she saw a figure hovering above her.

_This is offically the worst and weirdest day of my life. _Natasha thought, before going black.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was long, I think. Anway, thank you once again for reading. Favorite, follow, review, no flames. And I'll see you soon! Oh yeah, and don't forget play the guessing game. It's really fun.*Insert heart*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry I'm a little late on updating. For the past few weeks I was sick and mom won't let me touch anything until I've recover, which I was a few days ago, but she still wanted to make sure, so I have to wait longer. Anyway, let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

"How is her condition?" Asked Clint. After Tony tranquilized Natasha, she was taken back to her room, this time with restraint so he and Jarvis can examine what the hell is wrong. Right now, the rest are waiting outside Nat's room, worrying about their female teammate.

_"Miss Romanoff appears to have no physical injuries, but something is wrong with her mind. Her brainwaves __don't match." _Said Jarvis.

"Don't match? What do you mean by that?" Ask Steve, with concern.

"This isn't the first time it happens, Spangles. Do you remember what happened with you and Red Skull?" Tony stated, just walking out Nat's room.

"Oh, that. I still have nightmares every once and a while."

"Anyway, it appears that somthing or someone has switch her brainwaves with something else."

"Somthing else, don't you mean "someone else" like last time?" Aske Sam.

"I would've said that, if I didn't find the brainwaves in her seems...artificial." This statement got the teams attention.

"Artificial? What do you mean by artificial?" Asked Steve.

_"Sir, miss Romanoff is starting to wake up."_ Said Jarvis.

"Well, we're about to find out." Said Tony as he re-enter Nat's room.

* * *

_Ugh. The second time today._ Shadow thought, feeling conscious again. He open his eyes, to see the same man with the glow in his chest staring at him.

"Oh good, you awake. Sorry for the tranquilizer, we just want you to settle down so we can talk like civilized people." Said the man. Shadow growls at him, wanting to move but find himself restrain to a chair.

"Let go of me this instance!" Shadow shouted, with venom in his voice.

"Hey hey, calm down. Judging the way your reacting I think it's safe to say that you too were not expecting this." The man said calmly.

"What did you think!? One minute I was a heghehog, the next I'm a human, and to make things worst I'm a freaking girl!"

"A...heghehog?" Now the man has a confuse look.

"Look here, if you're the own responsible for this. I swear to Chaos, I'll..." Shadow threatened.

"Hey! I'm not the one responsible here. If I wanted one of my teammates to be swap with some crazy nut job that thinks he or she is a heghehog, I would have done that a long time ago." This caught Shadow's attention.

"Swapped?"

"Yeah, that's right. YOU are currently in a body of Natasha Romanoff, the worlds greatest assasin and secret spy."

"What!? That's...not possible!" He said in disbelief.

"Hey, my life has a buch of things that are impossible." Said the man, as if it was completely normal. Like a certain heghehog he know.

"Look, the point is, my team and I want our assasin as much as you want to go back to whatever life you're having. But we can't do this without your cooperation. So, are you in?" Shadow just stare at him, minutes pass by that felt like hours.

"And why should I trust you?" Shadow finally spoke. He had a hard time trusting anyone, especially humans(Suprise there).

"Ok, it's simple. You can help us, then you can go home, that's it. And For once, I don't care if you know who I am, even though it's kind of a big deal, I just want my teammate back, ok?" After that, it was another moment of silence.

Shadow still doesn't trust this man, but this is completely out of his reach. He never experienced this Chaos power before so finding another solution isn't going to cut it. It seems he have no choice. With a lot regret and venom in his voice:

"Fine, I accept your terms." The man gave a smile.

"Excellent! Now I'm going to remove the restraints, promise not to attack?" Shadow just give a slight nod. The man proceed to remove the straps that hold him down. Once it's done, he stood while rubbing his wrist.

"Can I at least know the name of who I'm working with?" Shadow ask.

"Oh, right. My name is Tony Stark. Billionair superhero. And second in command of the Avengers, name of my team, by the way. And just who might you be?" The man, now known as Tony, said, with the last part being a bit romantically.

"First of all, I'm a male back in my own body. And second, my name is Shadow the heghehog." Shadow said, with a scowl.

"Shadow the heghehog? You're not serious!" Tony said with a bit of a laugh. But Shadow's face saids otherwise:

"You're serious?" Shadow just nod.

"Ok, dealling with an alien. Not the first time this happened." Tony said with a sigh."Ok, enough talk. Let's introduced you to the rest of the team."

"As much as I'd like to meet new people, I just want to go back as fast as possible" Shadow said with seriousness in his voice.

"Meet the team first, then we can get you back to planet Animals."

"Fine, but make this quick." He sigh, then followed Tony out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's all for now. Sorry if it's a little tacky, I have a LOT of problems while writting this. One being making the conversation between Stark and Shadow, it was HARD to keep those two in character, but I've tried. Anyway, there's also that guessing contest. Since nobody has guessed it, I'll say it. The one that supported me throughout this story is*Drum roll*: Christian Wolf27! Congrats for being supportive of me! Also, if you don't mind. I would like all of you to read my new little story. It's in the TF2 and Avengers crossover, check it out. Anyway, have a nice day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyon! Sorry if I haven't update in a while, again. I have to deal with some personal issues. But anyway, let's move on, shall we?**

**Disclaimer(I hope I didn't forget to do this last time): I don't own Sonic or Avengers.**

* * *

"Wow! Whatever that Chaos Emerald did to him, it must've REALLY fried his brain to make him forget how to use his skates." Sonic said, looking down at the now unconscious Shadow. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Turning around, Sonic saw all of his running this, with Rouge in the lead, worried writen all over her face.

"Where is he?" She stated, with a hint of concern.

"You mean Shadow? He's right down here, sleeping." Said the blue heghehog. Rouge quickly bent down and look at Shadow.

"What happened to him? One minute we were in the living room talking about that Chaos beam thingy and the next we saw Shadow running by, sceaming like a lunatic."

"I don't know. Got any ideas little buddy?" Sonic gesture the twin-tailed fox.

"Well, from experience, Shadow may have lost his memory again." Said Tails.

"So now what do we do? We can't just leave him like this." Said Amy.

"Well, first let's bring him back to my workshop. I need to run some test to make sure. Any objections?" Silence.

"Ok then, let's carried him to the workshop" After that being said, Sonic and Rouge insisted that the two should carried him back.

* * *

_Ugh. I feel terrible. _Natasha thought, starting feel her body again. She opened her eyes, to she was on a bed. Sitting up, Nat found she was in a lab of some sort.

_Where am I this time? _She thought, looking around. She still recalled what happened to her. Waking up in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar body, wearing unfamiliar footwear, and encountering an unfamiliar...thing. What is wrong with her luck today?

Suddenly, she heard something, it sounded like someone was typing on a computer. She quickly yet quietly got of the bed, walking towards the sound. Hiding behind a wall, she looked, and founded another strange thing. It looks like a yellow fox, with two tails. Currently, it's typing on a computer, while mumbling something. She leans closer for a better view but was immediately trip over by once again, the shoes. The fox seems to have heard it, as it turned around to face the down human turned heghehog. It rushed to her side, speaking:

"Hey! Are you alright there, Shadow?" It said. That's the second time she was called that. Nat couldn't take it anymore. She immediately lunged at the fox, pinning it to the ground.

"Alright, that's it! I have had it! You have 5 seconds to answer my question: What did you do to me? Where am I? And most importantly, what did you do to my teammates?" She threatened, the deep voice just made her more menacing. The fox seems terrified.

"Uh...Um... I have no idea what you're talking about, Shadow. It's me, Tails! Don't you recognize me?"

"And stop calling me that! That's not who I am!" She hissed.

"Not who you are? But then, who are you?" He ask, trembling. She stared into the eyes of the fox, seeing nothing but fear and pure innocence. There was a moment of silence, during that Natasha thought of everything. She may not know what this thing is, but she now knows one thing: It wasn't it's fault that turned her into this. Hesitantly, she sat up, and extended her hand. The fox stared for a minute, before grabbing the hand. Once it's stood up, she spoke, this time a little softer.

"Sorry."

"What?" The fox asked, now looking suprised.

"I'm sorry for pinning you down like that, you don't seem like the type to do this."

"Ok, now I know you're not Shadow because he never apologizes for aything, even if he has amnesia." Said the fox, now a little calmer.

"I'm...oviously not." She said, slightly confused. Based of so far, it appears she has swapped bodies, with a male ,sentient, heghehog.

_Great. As if my life couldn't get any stranger. _She thought.

"Well, judging from the results about your brainwaves being different from Shadow's before you...pinned me to the ground, I think it's safe to say that you somehow swapped bodies with my friend." Said the fox. Yup, her suspicions has just been confirm.

"So...What do we do now?" It once again spoke.

"I think the most reasonable solution is find a way to swapped my body and this "Shadow" back. I have people, responsibility back in my body and I would like to go back as soon as possible."

"Oh! I understand. But if we're working together to help you and my friend, can I at least know your name? It'll be awkward to keep calling you "Shadow" from now on." It said. Nat just stared. To be fair, she did lunged at him, and pretty much everyone knew her name so what's the harm telling him?

"Okay then. It's Natasha, Natasha Romanoff."

"Natasha? That sounds like a girl name. WAIT! You don't mean...?" It said, confused and suprise written all over it (or his) face. Nat just nodded.

"And you are...?" Nat said, putting a hand on her hips.

"Oh!" It said, recovered from the shock."My name is Miles Prower, but most people called me Tails because of my two tails."

"Okay then Tails, you got any ideas on how to fix this?"

"Maybe we can ask the others. They're waiting outside." Said the fox, now known as Tails.

"Okay. This seems complicated and we need all the help we can get, I guess." She replied. She hoped she can get back soon, who knows what the others are doing with this "Shadow" now in her body. Slowly, she followed Tails to the door, leading out the room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay people that's all. Although I do have one question: Does anyone here like Team Fortress 2? Anyway, see ya next time. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't take this as a sign I'm back. I'm still on hiatus, just gonna randomly update this. And due to a lot stuff that's happening, some of these chapters may be a little short and rushed. Just please understand, ok? Anyway, let's get this chapter over with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Sonic. They belong to Marvel and SEGA.**

* * *

Both Tony and "Natasha" exited the bedroom and make their way towards the living room, where the rest of the team were residing. Clint, Sam, and Bruce were sitting on the couch, Steve was pacing back and forth, while Thor was staring at the now clear sky. Once tony enters the room, the Avengers looked at his directions:

"What happened?" Clint immediately asked, worried about his partner. Tony just waved nonchalantly.

"Well, I made progress. As it turns out, my theory was correct. Natasha's mind has been swapped with an inter-dimensional alien. The good news is that it was just an accident, so there's no alien invasion anytime soon." Tony replied.

"And how do you know this isn't some kind of trick to let our guard down so they CAN take over the Earth?" Sam said, skeptical about this. It was as clear as day that the Avengers were wary of aliens, given their past experience with them, so they're all cautious when treading this kind of territory.

"Relax, I talked to the guy, he's an okay fella. Just wants to go back as much we want our Widow back." Tony said, trying to eased their worries.

"Wait a minute, did you just said "he"? Please don't tell me.." Bruce said, noticing Tony's dialogue.

"Yes, not only was she swapped with an alien, she was swapped with a "guy" alien." Tony responded, cutting Bruce's off. There was an awkward silence.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Steve chimed in on the conversation.

"Well our inter-dimensional friend here might have a clue on how he was sent here." Tony said, gesturing the door. At that moment Shadow decided to make himself known, stepping out the shadows and into the room, arms crossed with a scowl on her...his face.

"Everyone, meet Shadow Romanoff!" Tony introduced, hands gesturing at Shadow for dramatic effect. Shadow just gives Tony an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Oh, come on! It's a good name! Your name is Shadow and you in Nat's body. It perfect!" Tony protests. Shadow just kept his face firm and unreadable.

"Okay then Shadow, nice to meet you. I'm Steve Rogers, leader of the Avengers." Steve said, extending his hand.

"Hey! I thought I was the leader!" Tony protest. While Shadow just stared at Steve, only giving a look of acknowledgement, but didn't shake his hand. Seeing this, he awkwardly backs down. If there was one thing this Shadow and Natasha have in common, it was the stare that just makes you uncomfortable.

"Well then, and I'm Sam Wilson, Steve's partner." Sam said.

"The other blond with the hammer is Thor Odinson." Gesturing Thor.

"The one with the bow and arrow is Clint Barton, your...Natasha's partners." Clint just waves.

"And the one with glasses is Bruce Banner." Bruce give a friendly smile.

Shadow just stared at the group of people in front of him. They seem useless. How are are these _humans_ going to help him get back home. But they're the only lead he has. He needs to get back to Mobius as soon as possible, and get his body back from that female human. But it won't be easy, unless there's Chaos Energy in this world(which Shadow thought there isn't, but this body isn't exactly design to track energy now, is it?) he has little to no clues on where to start. Sure, he could just run and find something on his own. But without his speed or powers, he's no match for these people. For now, all he can do was play along and if they proved to be as useless as they seem, he'll just find a way to leave. With that in mind, he spoke (for the first time since the beginning of the conversation).

"When do we start?" He said, shocking the others who were busy making small talk about him.

"_Humans and their gossips_" Shadow thought. Tony just clapped his hands.

"Ok then! Now that the introduction's out of the way, let's get down to buiness, shall we?" He said, with a smirk.

"Let's begin with what started this whole mess: that strange lightning that struck Natasha." Bruce said, hand scratching his chin. That caught Shadow's attention.

"Before I was transported here, I was struck in the head with a strange Chaos beam." He said. Tony stared at him, along with everyone else.

" Chaos what?" He asked, a little curious.

"_I guess Chaos Energy really DOESN'T exist in this world._" Shadow thought.

"Well, to keep it simple, Chaos Energy is an never-ending pool of power that can be harnessed throught the Chaos Emeralds." He explained" The Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful gems. Each is powerful on it's own but when all of them are together, depending on the user, it can be use for the greater good, or destruction." He stopped for a few seconds to let the information sink in.

"So seven magic rocks sent your brain to here. Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, the Emeralds are what their name implies, chaotic. There's no way telling what they could do." Shadow replied.

"Sound likes a certain someone we know." Tony muttered.

"When these Emeralds acted and shot a beam as you said, it might be possible that it did that the same time Thor arrived with the strange lightning." Bruce speculated

"Aye, that may be true. If these Chaos Emeralds are as powerful and unpredictable as you said, it could be a possibility." Thor implied.

"Well, look at that, we made some progress. And I think we're piecing everthing together." Tony said, for the first time in a while, with a grin.

"_Sir, the press are currently at your doorstep_" JARVIS suddenly spoke. Tony just sigh.

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute. We need to keep this as low-profile as possible. So S.H.I.E.L.D won't have our heads." He said.

"You" he pointed at Shadow"will stay in Natasha's room until I calm this down, and maybe take a shower while you're at it. It's been a long day, so freshen up! It's the one you were tied up in." At that he leaves the room to clear out the paparazzi. Shadow just rolled his eyes, but complied and begins to leave the room as well. At least these humans has some brain.

"_I guess this will easier than I thought."_ He thought retreating back to his...Natasha's room.

* * *

**A/N: Ah...it feels so good to be back. Even if it's for a while. I hope this will keep you company for the time being. I don't know when I'll update again. But I will as soon as I'm free. Like, review, criticized, no flames and I'll see you next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Life sucks, sometimes. That's all I got to say. When everyone is having "Summer fun", I'm stuck studying for some school entrance exam. And NOW is official my break. I don't know when I'll update, so yeah...Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Avengers and yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill.**

* * *

Today was a weird day. First the accident with the Emeralds, Shadow collapsing, and now said person (potentially) losing his memory. But hey, it could've been worse, am I right? Vector and Charmy left a while ago, so that leaves Rouge, Knuckles and Amy sitting on the couch of Tails's living room; Sonic tapping his foot impatiently a few feet away; Silver looking down at the ground in shame, thinking this all happened because of him while Blaze tried to comfort him; Cream and Cheese watching TV on the ground. All were expecting Tails coming out with some info. And an hour passed by before Tails actually stepped out:

"About time Tails, I was starting to worry the Emeralds knocked Shadow into a coma." Stated Sonic, with a grin on his face.

"So sugar, what exactly happen to our resident Ultimate Life Form?" Asked Rouge, cocking her head so she could looked at Tails. She's probably the most worry about Shadow out of them all.

"Well...I got some bad news, the Chaos Emeralds DID do something to Shadow. According to my calculations, the Chaos Emeralds had somehow transfer his mind to another living host, and unintentionally taking their place." Tails said, giving the group a few seconds to let the information sink in.

"And...that other host took Shadow's place here." He said again. Silence fell for a what felt like hours. When suddenly...

"WHAT!? How is that even POSSIBLE!? The Chaos Emeralds are powerful, but this is the first time I heard about it having the ability to SWAP MINDS! Are you entirely sure about this!?" Exclaimed Knuckles, rising from his seat.

"Hey hey Knux, calm down. My little buddy is NEVER wrong about things like this. And beside, their aren't called the Chaos Emeralds for nothing. I'm sure it's just a something we didn't know about." Said Sonic, stepping in between Tails and the ever-approaching echina.

"I know it's hard to believe, but from what I've gather from "Shadow's" brain activity, I'm positive that this is the case." Said Tails.

"Maybe it's easier to believe if we see this ourselves. Tails, be a dear and get our "guess", would you?" Pipe in Rouge, hands cross. She too, was skeptical about this, but the things she've seen should really make her expect the unexpected.

"Well, I was planning on doing that anyway. You can come out now, miss Romanoff!" Shouted Tails, looking at the door to the lab. And lo and behold, "Shadow" stepped out. Everyone (ignoring the name) didn't find anything wrong with "him", until they look down to "his" feet.

"Miss Romanoff, why are wearing Sonic's shoes!?" Exclaimed Tails, hands covering his mouth in shock. Despite knowing this wasn't Shadow, it was still weird.

"The ones that I wore before has some sort of rocket mechanism that I can't seem to turn off. Not wanting to launch myself every time I take a step, I took them off and found some regular shoes for me to wear." Calmly explained Natasha, arm crossed with a bored expression. With things now making sense(or as much sense as it can get), Nat was now calm and can think clearly.

Amongst the Mobians, there was a dreadful silence. Nobody dare to make a sound. Well, all except...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic began to laugh hysterically, rolling on the floor. It took a few second for them to comprehend what was going on, and minutes before Sonic calmed down.

"Oh! I'm...sorry. It's just...weird seeing Shadow...in my shoes." Said Sonic, out of breath and wiping tears from his eye. "Now I REALLY know you're not Shad. With or without memories, he wouldn't be caught dead wearing those."

"Glad I can make you day." Out came Natasha, with a hint of sarcasm.

"And no complaints about the nickname. Yup, you're definitely someone else." Said the (in Nat's opinion, annoying like Tony) blue heghehog named Sonic.

"_Can these...creatures really help me get back to my body?_" Thought Natasha. These thing act like teenagers than anything else(kids, in Cream's case). Well, if they're useless, she can simply escape and find a way by herself, no biggie. Body or no, she wasn't the worlds most dangerous assassin for nothing.

"Okay, now with that out of the way, how about we introduce ourselves to her." Tails pipe in, gesturing everyone.

"Wait a minute, I've notice you keep using "miss" and "her". You mean to tell me..." Amy spoke, finally joining this conversation.

"Yes, my full name is Natasha Romanoff. I'm a woman and work for an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D as one of their top agents." Explained Nat, without hesitation. Her secret was out to the world when HYDRA was discovered infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D, so why should she hide it now? On a different planet and/or dimension, no less.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? Well, isn't that a coincidence. Shadow works for G.U.N as their agent here. The names Rouge the Bat, Shadow's(now, to an extent, your) partner in crime." Rouge said, stepping closer with hands on her hips.

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Heghehog!" It's Sonic turn to talk, giving her his signature thumbs up.

"Knuckles the Echina. Guardian of the Master Emeralds. It basically controls the Chaos Emeralds, that things that SUPPOSEDLY swap your mind." As you can see, he's still not believing this whole mind-swap thing.

"Hi there! I'm Amy Rose, and it's so nice to finally meet another girl. I'll make sure you have the greatest time here, as long as you stay away from my Sonikku.~" Amy was staring at Sonic the whole time, causing said heghehog to sweet-drop.

"Hello, my name is Silver the Heghehog, I'm...the one responsible for this little mishap. It wasn't intentional, and I hope you can forgive me." Silver lowered his head in shame, not bothering to look up and met Natasha's gaze when they set on him.

"It's alright, accidents happened. Sometimes very frequently." Nat said, with a small smile to reassure the white heghehog. Silver looked a little better, while sonic commented:"Wish I brought a camera." in the background.

"And I am Blaze, princess of the Sol Dimension." Royalty from another dimension, why does that sound familiar?

"Greeting Miss Romanoff, my name is Cream, and this is Cheese the Chao." The smale blue "Chao" in Cream's hands gave a little "Choo choo" to Nat. Said person smile, and knelt down to Cream's level.

"Very nice to meet you Cheese, and you too Cream." She replied, slight patting her head. Cream giggle from the touch, before going back to watch TV.

"Well, now that everyone is well-informed, why don't get to the matter at han..." Tails was about to say something until...

"We interupt this program for some BREAKING NEWS! The notorious Doctor Eggman is attacking Station Square!" The show Cream was watching quickly turn into the news report, cutting Tails off. Suddenly "AUGH!" there was static, and shortly went back to reveal one of Sonic's enemies, doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

"Greeting Sonic, if you're watching this then as you can see, I'm taking over Station Square! And this time I made sure you can't stop me! But if you want to try, go ahead. It would be the most amazing show I'll ever see! The "Fastest thing Alive", trembling at my feet, begging for mercy! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman spoke, with his signature laugh, cocky as ever. The screen turn black, and the group was silence.

"Looks like Eggman's up to his old trick, again." Sonic was smirking. "Now would be good time to stretch my legs."

"Can someone please tell me who the hell was that?" Nat asked, and everyone else had a bored expression. That man on the screen was definitely human. And another to add to her list of "weird things about this place".

"Oh, that's just Eggman. He's just some guys that's tries to take over the world. But my Sonikku stops him everytime. That's actually how we met. Eggman kidnapped me but then Sonic save me..." Then Amy went from telling about Eggman to fawning over Sonic to telling sick love stories that Natasha couldn't care less about in a span of 10 seconds.

"Don't worry, I'll just have to teach Egghead a lesson. B r B." And with that, Sonic zoomed of, leaving a blue blur passing by, and nearly knocking Natasha off her feet.

"_So he's fast, I'll have to take a note of that._" Natasha thought.

"Don't worry, Sonic is more than capable of dealling with Eggman." Said Tails, looking at the spot Sonic was seconds ago.

"I can see that." She said.

"Well, while we wait. Why don't you hit the showers, honey? You did tumble down a hill and slam face-first into a cliff, after all." Now that Rouge said that, she did feel a little messy, and covered in dirt.

"Bathroom's upstairs, to the left of the hallway. I just stock the cupboards with towels, so you'll be fine." Tails pointed out the way to the bathroom. Nat wasted no time, proceeds to go upstairs.

"_This will be easier than I thought. I hope this "Shadow" person doesn't get on their nerves._" She thought, reaching her destination.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Another one down! I think this is my longest one yet. So R&amp;R, and ****I'll see ya real soon. Oh! And one more thing, anyone knows how to deal with glitches? Just asking.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welp, here we are again. Let's get this chapter running, ok? (Also, I'm kinda in a hurry while writing this, so...expect some errors. Sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Avengers, you know this. Although, if I did then Cap wouldn't have been a F*CKING HYDRA AGENT! (Forgive me for the delay, comic books aren't published where I come from and I only heard of this VERY recently).**

* * *

Stepping into the shower, Shadow unzipped the suit (ignoring his new anatomy), he didn't even bother to look around, and turn on the water. A cold splash met him, but that didn't matter much. What did however, was how was he going to go through with this. That Tony guy seems to know what's going on, and is relatively calm about this whole mess.

_Guess stuff like this happens more often then I thought._ He thought._Although, it is a little unnerving._ He added, it wouldn't be a surprise if that man turned out to a scientist, a mad one at that. Can't exactly help that every scientist he knew were not all there in the head. Shadow was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped a little when the voice from before blared from the speakers.(Why would anyone put speakers in the bathroom is Shadow's guess).

"MISTER SHADOW. YOU HAVE IN THE SHOWER FOR APPROXIMATELY 20 MINUTES. IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" The tone of his voice was calm, but the volume was so loud, it made Shadow cover his...er...or Natasha's ears.

"Can't you turn it down!?" Shadow shouted, hands still covering ears (temporarily ignore the feeling of being violated).

"_My apologies, it appears that Mr Stark has forgot to reset the speakers after the previous assignment._" The voice replied.

"Assignment? What assignment?" Shadow asked, reaching for a towel from the cupboards, and completely ignoring the voice's original question.

"_That's right, you are not from this world. Why don't you get dress and wait for a moment? The clothes are right on the bed, if you are wondering." _Came the response, then there was silence. Shadow took this time to fully dried himself up, and puts on the clothes that were prepared for him. It was a simple black shirt, a pair of jeans, accompanied by a sport bra (to save him the trouble of putting it on one the "normal" way) and panties. He slips them on pretty easily, and sat on the bed. Not long after, the ceiling splits apart for a screen to slowly slides down.

"_While Mr Stark is busy with the paparazzi, I believe it is best to know a little about this world, just so you can be familiar to some of it's customs, in case of miscommunication._" He said, as screen flickers to life."_What do you wish to know first?_"

"Show me all there is to know about the body I'm possessing. The name is Natasha Romanoff, right?" He responded, a little rushed. He hated the idea of someone unknown in his body, any information he could get about this person is greatly appreciated. Even if there's a slight chance of the info being false, Shadow is smart enough to figure out the puzzle (if it ever comes to that), at least he'll know something. Besides, he is stuck here with no communication to anyone he knows, so he needs all the help he could get. Which is this guy through the speakers and apparently has (if his hypothesis is correct) control over this place.

"_Very well, here is all the documents regarding Miss__ Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanoff._" And thus began the 30 minutes that it took to learn everything there is about Natasha Romanoff. An assassin trained at a very young age, at a place dubbed KBG, did some nasty stuff, redeemed herself, save the world from an alien invasion, and uncovered a conspiracy about corrupted governments. That sums up nicely all what the documents say. The information seems genuine, no lies or anything (but with the corrupted government thing, there's barely anything left to hide). He also got a glimpse of the other human accomplished, who call themselves the Avengers, "Earth's Mightiest Heroes".

Tony Stark: Billionair, playboy, philanthropist, scientists (not a mad one). Apparently, owns a bunch of suits that's can shoot beams And served as a "wepon of peace". Well, isn't that reassuring.

Steve Rogers: Some guy that got involved in a super soldier program in a war that he honestly didn't care. Fell down to the ice and was rediscovered 70 years later. (He won't admit it, but Shadow sympathies with Steve. Waking up after sleeping for so long, that's right up his valley. Although, he was lucky enough to keep his memories). Has a shield made of "indestructible metal" that he can throw around like a frisbee.

Bruce Banner: Another (not mad) scientists that was doing science until it exploded in his face and cause a mutation. Now he's a giant, rampaging green monster when he's provoked.

Clint Barton: Natasha's partner in crime. Is good with a bow and arrow. Enough said.

Thor Odinson: An alien, just like him, that visited this planet so often that ancient people consider him and his people as gods. Wields a giant hammer that he can swing around and fly with. Is the brother of the one responsible for the alien invasion.

Sam Wilson: A guy that has mechanical wings, which he use to fly. That's all there is.

Shadow had to admit, these guys aren't that bad. They can handle themselves quite nicely, and bears some resemblance to his...acquaintance (friends, though he would NEVER admit it). This would actually be more resourceful then he originally thought.

_Maybe there's a chance to get back after all. If these documents are true, then I would rather die then leave my body to a lying, back-stabbing, double-agent._ He thought bitterly, as he read through the list of fake identities that Natasha has. He really hated liars.

"_Mr Shadow. Mr Stark is now available and wish to see you in the main living room._" The voice spoked, after a period of silence to let Shadow read the documents in peace.

"Fine.." He simply replied, and proceeded to walk out the room, the way he came and back to the living room. Time for some REAL planning.

* * *

**A/N: Keep in mind that I don't hate the Avengers, at all. All the criticisms are just Shadow's impression of the heroes. Anyway, that's all for today, R&amp;R, no flames and I'll see ya next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there, everyone! I'm back with another chapter of this little fanfic. There's something I want to announce before we get on with this. The new school year will be starting soon (in a week, where I'm from) so this is going to be the last chapter for a while. Long story short, it's going to be on hiatus, again. Although, the school schedule is a little more flexible, so who knows, I might update now and then. Anyway, I hope you understand and enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Avengers. You know the drill.**

* * *

Stepping into the shower, Natasha slips off the shoes and turned on the water. After a while, she grabbed a towel, dried herself, and strolled out (ignoring the lack of clothes, but she has fur). Back at the living room, everyone was waiting for Natasha to be done. And once she was out, Knuckles wasted no time running towards her, face just inches away.

"Listen pal, you may have everyone fooled by your tricks, but not me! I've been the Guardian of the Master Emerald for my whole life, and I've never heard about this mind-swapping or whatever! I swear if you're lying to me I'll..." He didn't get to finish because Natasha raised her hand, signaling him to shut up.

"I can understand the skepticism about this. I, myself was not convinced when this happened before backed home. But I guarantee to you that this is possible, I am Natasha Romanoff, and this was an accident." She replied, matter of fact-ly with a side of coldness.

Knuckles was still skeptic, but he backed down nonetheless. Natasha made her way to sit on the couch, the others kindly move out of the way. Amy started the conversation.

"So Natasha, how was your world like?" She asked.

"...As normal as it can get." Was her response.

"Wow, I bet your life must be really excited!" Amy replied, with a smile.

"You...could say that." Nat said.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Her face has "curiosity" written all over it, at this point. Natasha just stared.

"Sorry, but it wouldn't be fair if I said mine, but don't know yours." She replied, hoping to changes the subject for now (A/N: Not that I blame her, her past is not something you want to hear in a conversation. And these guys despite their aventures, can they really handle what Nat has to go through on a daily basis?).

"Oh, I forgot! How rude of me, that wouldn't be fair! Allow me to start from the beginning!" And so she talked, about her, about Sonic, about all of them, about this "Shadow" person, and their adventures throughout the years. The others chimed in on occasions to help Amy fill in some missing details (they seem honest enough, no deception anywhere). All the while she took some main notes about her friends.

Sonic the Heghehog: The hero of this dimension (planet, etc...). Apparently, he is fast enough to break the sound barrier. Cocky, but isn't afraid to ask for help. Has save this world countless times, the majority of them involving these "Chaos Emeralds". Magical gems with infinite power(that are just left out there in the open, not in some high-tech security vault or something).

Amy Rose: A sweet girl who is constantly in danger. But has giant hammer to defend herself.

Knuckles the Echina: Is very obsessed with his job, a little hot-tempered and easily provoked (That explains why Rouge loves to mess with him).

Miles "Tails" Prower: A young mechanical genius. Has the ability to build anything. (Apparently, the TV is made by him, entirely out of paper clips). Something tells her Stark would love this kid.

Rouge the Bat: A world famous criminal and spy. Sounds familiar. (Why didn't she got swapped with her. She's, at least the same gender as her).

Blaze the Cat: Has fire powers, a little bossy, but means well.

Silver the Heghehog: Has telekinesis. Is a little, shy but will help in any way he can. Oh yeah, he's from the future (Yet isn't causing any paradoxes by traveling to the past).

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao: Innocent little children who doesn't mind to be in the crossfire. She secretly wished they didn't. If the stories were true then they could be in danger (she has a soft spot for kids, because obvious reasons). But they wouldn't be here if they were.

Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik: A crazy scientists who has tried to take over this world on multiple occasions with robotic animals(?) and fails miserably. Is the one responsible for most of the catastrophe that happens here. Yet he's still alive, roaming free, and not in a prison cell somewhere.

Shadow the Heghehog: A science experiment whose original purpose was to be a cure of all diseases. But was betrayed by the government, and was put to sleep for 50 years (sounds familiar). Tried to destroy the world, but ended up saving it. Is completely antisocial, and grumpy on a few occasions. At this point, she was angry at him. According to Amy, he has tried to destroy the world, again. And is not exactly allied with anyone, nor trust anyone, especially humans. So she was sure her team would be having a hard time.

"_I hope this Shadow won't do something I'll regret_" She thought. Then there was a blue blur zipped by and she was face-to-face with Sonic.

"Hey there, Nat! Glad to see your settling in!" He spoke, giving her a thumbs up.

"I guess, your world is...interesting." She replied, ignoring the nickname. Natasha then realized the stare Sonic's giving her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He snaps out of his dazedly state.

"Oh! No, nothing at all! I'm just not use to Shad responding without a grunt or silence." He anwser, while rubbing his head, looking rather sheepish.

"I understand. Your...friend has been informing me about you and your companions." She replied.

"Sonic! You're back! How was the fight?" Tails shouted from his workshop.

"Oh! It was nothing I can handle! The old Egghead's got nothing on me!" He said.

"Well, I'm glad to see your ok! But now that Eggman's out of the way, we can can work on how to get Shadow back, and send Miss Romanoff home." He said. The others gathered around, it was time to get serious.

"_This is going to be easier than I thought._" Natasha thought, letting a small smirk grace her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone thats all for now. After this, the story is officially on hiatus. Thank you very much for understanding. Remember to R&amp;R, no flames. And I'll see you real soon (I hope).**

**P.S: Before I go, I like to make a little omake that involves Eggman plans today. It's canon to the story. Enjoy~.**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Eggman's secret base (which is in the middle of the sea where ships can easily spot the egg-shaped boat). Eggman and sitting on a computer typing away. Dukow and Bukow were trying to repair themselves after today's failed invasion.

"Doctor, maybe you should take a break for a while?"Bukow spoke, trying to reattach his arm.

"Yeah, this is 34th time you've failed to take over the world this month. A break might do you some good." Dukow was the one who spoke this time, with his head in his arms.

Eggman remains silent, just typing away. Suddenly, he chuckled. Then it turned into an all-out evil laugh.

"Failed!? On the contrary, I have succeeded in my plan!" He replied, grinning ear-to-ear.

"WHAT!?" The two robots asked, shocked.

"B-B-But sir, Sonic destroyed your machine!?" Bukow asked, confusion written all over his robot face.

"Yes, because I let him. Today was just a set up so I can get close to him, and try out my lastest discovery." He responded, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Have a look." He said, gesturing the computer. The two robots comply, and was shock at what they've seen. Dukow even dropped his head.

"What is this!? This can't be true! Can't it!?" Bukow screamed.

"That what I thought at first, but after experimenting with the Chaos Emerald. I can 100% guarantee that this is indeed true." He explained.

"If all goes as planned. Sonic and his litlle friends will powerless to stop me. After all, how can you stop someone, when you're not even here!" He then proceeds to let out a maniacal laugh echoing through the entire base (Yet no nearby boat hears this).


End file.
